The Walking Dead S2
WalkingDeadS20.PNG|Detective Clementine is born WalkingDeadS21.PNG|*Rage Laughs manically* WalkingDeadS22.PNG|'They Will Remember That' WalkingDeadS23.PNG|The Sass Master WalkingDeadS24.PNG|Sass! WalkingDeadS25.PNG|Clem's Observation Skills WalkingDeadS26.PNG|SassMaster9000 WalkingDeadS27.PNG|'Oh she was a zombie wasn't she?!' WalkingDeadS28.PNG|The Lee Feels! WalkingDeadS29.PNG|Rage's Ending About After Rage's massively successful and all around awesome first season playthrough of The Walking Dead, he returned on December 20th 2013 to play the new second season on his channel. The game, like season one, is a cell shaded point and click game that focuses on a story tailored to the way you play. The main difference is that you know play as Clementine instead of Lee who died last season. Rage's Survival Priorities: # Clementine # Clementine's Hat # Everyone Else 'They Will Remember That' Because the game is made to incorporate your choices into the story, a small icon appears throughout the game telling you that the characters will remember what you just said or did. Rage frequently points out how ominous and threatening it is for the game to message you as if to say 'OoOh watch out! They'll remember that, player!'. Almost every time this icon pops up, Rage says something similar to 'Stop telling me that, game!'. Clementine is A Badass Something Rage often comments about during the series is just how badass of a survivalist Clementine has become since shes been surviving on her own. He calls Clementine a ninja because of her stealth ability and thinks she has Jedi manipulation skills because of her ability to convince people to do anything. Rage believes that Lee taught her well and passed down some of his awesome powers to her. Rage maintains that Clementine is the only competent survivor and the most sensible character overall. To quote Rage: 'I never thought that one of the most badass characters in a zombie survival story would be an 11 year old girl. Well done telltale. You tell the best tales.' Detective Clem Now that Clementine is the main character, she sometimes points out the obvious when inspecting items in the same way that Lee would. Rage jokes that she has taken up the detective mantle now that Lee is dead and that she learned her observation skills from him. However, Clem actually does give more insight when looking at objects than Lee ever did and her moments of pointing out the obvious are few and far between. The Sass Master Rage began referring to Clem as 'The Sass Master' or 'SassMaster9000' because of her amazingly snarky comments to the other survviors and general sassyness. The best example of this is when Clementine black mails the pregnant lady and says 'You should think about being nicer to me. That's just my advice'. Still Hating Everyone Rage enjoys pointing out logically inconsistencies and overall incompetence of characters in the game. He believes that when faced with a zombie apocalypse in real life he would be more intelligent and better at survival and decisions making them most of the people in the game. Rage makes cold and calculated choices based on staying alive and not on emotions of caring for others. There are certain characters which Rage does not like usually because they are stupid or untrustworthy but sometimes just because of there face. Rage often sadistically enjoys when characters he doesn't like get killed. These kinds of reactions completely set him apart from other Youtubers playing the game. While others are crying and getting emotional because of a death of a characters, Rage is laughing manically. The list of characters that Rage hates are: * Nick because he killed a dude by a zombie because Walter didn't save him * Sarah because shes annoying by a hoard of the undead * Becca because she was being sassy in the beginning shot her when she turned into a zombie * Arvo for betraying them after shooting Clem * Bonnie for getting Luke killed with Arvo The Omid Reaction In the very first episode, when the character Omid gets shot by a bandit, Rage begins yelling 'YAAAAY!' and says 'We get rid of the worst character in the entirety of season one straight away. Yes! Everybody take five, thumb up this video, celebrate, we got this! Omid is dead! Awesome!'. His reaction really highlighted how Rage plays the game and got the audience reintroduced with it straight away. For whatever reason, a few of the people in the comment section were upset by the way Rage reacted and didn't like him making fun of Omid dying, prompting Rage to make a comment post telling them 'Go watch every single other YouTuber' if they didn't like how he reacts to things. Hating Nick and Sarah Rage hated Nick not only for incompetence and almost shooting Clementine when they first met but also for straight up murdering Walter's friend Mathew on a bridge when Clem and Luke told him not to. Because of this, Rage pretty much got him killed by telling Walter and not vouching for Nick's character. When Nick was attacked by a zombie, Walter could have shot the zombie and saved him but chose not to because of Rage's decision. Rage also hated Sarah and wanted to get her killed, much like Duck in the first season. He made several decisions specifically trying to cause her death. He considered her weak, stupid and above all else annoying. Rage finally got her killed by leaving her in a mobile home filling with a hoard of zombies. Not noticing Becca was a zombie When Arvo and his Russian friends surround the group, the character Becca dies of exhaustion and turn into a zombie with her baby in her arms and the player is meant to make to decision to shoot her, call for help or do nothing. Rage chose to shoot her causing all the Russians to fire their guns like in every other possible ending. This would have been considered a sensible choice by most people except for the key fact that it wasn't until after making the decision that Rage suddenly realized she was a zombie. This means that Rage just randomly chose to shoot Becca without a reason simply because he was given the option by the game and it didn't click in his mind until later that she had turned into a zombie. The Few Good Ones Although Rage may hate most of the survivors, there are a few that aren't completely incompetent that he happens to like on some level. The List of characters he likes are: * Kenny because he's competent and nostalgic ALIVE! * Alvin because he helped us in the beginning by Carver * Luke just because he's nice and trustworthy through the Ice * Walter because of his personality and intelligence by Carver * Reggie because of his humour by Carver because Sarah didn't do her work * Jane because of her survival skills by Kenny after lying about the baby dying The Lee Feels Whenever Clementine brought up the character Lee from the first season, Rage would pretend to cry and get emotional saying things like 'Aww! The Lee feels!' in a whining voice. 'Feels' is a shortened or pseudo-english way of saying you have feelings about something. Rage insists that they need Lee back and that if he was there everything would be fixed. When Clem does something badass, Rage often says 'Lee would be so proud'. Kenny is Batman, Clem is Robin Rage, being nostalgic of the first season, often sided with Kenny and thought he was one of the most able and competent survivors. With his epic beard and later eye patch, Rage thought Kenny was only a few more tragic loses away from being an awesome survivalist Batman. When the other people in the group began turning on Kenny, Rage said 'I believe in Kenny. I want him to be alive at the end of all this' and pledged to stand by him, which he did. The Idiotic Fight In the very end of the season when Rage was down to just Jane, Kenny and the baby, Jane randomly chose to lie about the baby being dead so that Kenny would attack her to 'Show what he really is'. In the fight both Kenny and Jane were actively trying to kill each other and at any point Jane could have just stopped it by been honest and admitted that the baby was alive but for whatever reason decided to die moronically. The pure faulty logic of this made Rage dub it 'The Most Idiotic Fight in all of The Walking Dead'. Rage's Season 2 Choices: * Burned the log instead of the picture or drawing * Left Christa when the bandits attacked * Tried to feed the dog * Mercy killed the dog * Got supplies from Alvin * Pinky promised Sarah to be friends * Accepted Nick's apology * Blackmailed Becca * Refused to give water to a dying man * Saved Pete and not Nick * Gave Pete the saw to cut his leg off * Let Carver In the house * Didn't take blame for Sarah's photo * Allowed Alvin to give the peaches to Becca * Sat with Kenny at dinner * Hid the photo from Nick * Told Walter the truth about Matthew * Let Walter make up his own mind about Nick * Left to find Kenny * Sided with Kenny on leaving the camp * Liked Bonnie's Jacket * Didn't help Sarah with her work * Hid Luke from Bonnie * Didn't admit to stealing the walkie talkie * Stayed to watch Kenny kill Carver * Cut Sarita's arm off * Axed Sarita in the face * Left Sarah in the mobile home * Returned the bag of medicine to Arvo * Volunteered to Crawl through the ticket booth * Held the baby * Took Jane's Nail File * Left without letting Becca rest * Shot Becca when she turned * Chose to rescue the baby * Covered Luke by shooting the zombies on the ice * Sided with Kenny instead of the rest of the group * Looked away and didn't shoot Kenny * Trusted Kenny after he killed Jane * Left Wellington with Kenny Rage's Walking Dead Season 2 Episodes: * The Rage Perspective: Walking Dead Season 2! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Who Let The Dogs Out!? (First Ep of Chapter 1!) * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Clementine is a Ninja! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! OH GOD THE CRINGE! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Detective Meerkat Sassmaster Clementine! (Last Ep of Chapter 1!) * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Puppeteer of Ultimate Conflict Causing! (First Ep of Chapter 2!) * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! I HATE THEM ALL! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Who do I Choose!? * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Dropping Like Flies! (Last Ep of Chapter 2!) * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! A Whole New World! (First Ep of Chapter 3!) * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Rescue and Plotting! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! LEAVE KENNY ALONE! * Rage vs The Walking Dead S2! Clementine vs the Horde! (Last Ep of Chapter 3!) * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 4 - Gonna Need a Montage - Part 1! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 4 - Impossible Decisions - Part 2! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 4 - Russian Power - Part 3! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 4 - Baby Battle - Part 4! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 4 - Russian Roulette - Part 5! (Final Part) * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Chaos and Conflict - Part 1! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Friendship and Resolve - Part 2! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Strife and Fractures - Part 3! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Betrayal and Anger - Part 4! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Death and Decision - Part 5! * The Walking Dead S2 Episode 5 - Fate and Possibilities - All Endings! The Aftermath 3? As of now there has not been another season of The Walking Dead.Category:Series Category:Game